The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is important to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
The World Wide Web network (e.g., the Internet) has dramatically increased the amount of information that is readily available to users of computers. Businesses and individuals are able to access information for virtually any topic via this network. This accessibility, however, may include some drawbacks. For example, content may be accessed via the Internet that is inappropriate for some users. In addition, these users may transmit/receive inappropriate data to/from other users. Supervisors (e.g., parents, teachers, guardians, etc.) of these users may desire to become aware of the activities engaged in by these users on the Internet, and whether certain activities warrant further action by the supervisor (e.g., conversation with the user, restrict computer usage privileges, etc.). As a result, benefits may be realized by providing system and methods for rating a current instance of data based on preceding and succeeding instances of data.